As is well known to one skilled in the art, contemporary internal combustion engines are increasingly characterized by admission to the intake of the carburetor of (i) blow-by gases from the crank case of the engine and (ii) exhaust gases from the combustion chamber--these design changes being intended to minimize discharge to the atmosphere of undesirable gases. However, these gases commonly contain significent amounts of materials which deposit in and around the throttle plate area of the carburetor resulting in decreased air flow through the carburetor, particularly at low speeds, and an over-rich fuel mixture is formed. This is responsible for stalling or rough engine idling which undesirably increases the amount of polluting gas emissions.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fuel composition characterized by its improved detergency properties. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.